Fractured Lines
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Drabbles, one shots,I'm posting these to clear my head, but since they don't have clear plots, I decided to lump them together. Some will be AU, and they come from all the transformer verses, some will be serious, others won't be. may not always make sens
1. War

**War Lines**

War. No matter what anyone does, it happens, energon and oil is spilled, things escalate, and then all that's lef is two sides trying to pull back apart.

Whoever thinks war is a clean cut affair ought to see a real battlefield. Dead and dying mechs laying around, not caring about the war or what side they were on, just wishing to be offlined.

So there's supposed to be a line drawn between Autobot and Decepticon, factions that are supposed to be completely different.

Look closer at the line. It's actually made of several, all fractured at some point and all going all over the place. It looks more like a web, drawing and capturing those who join the war into it's deadly embrace. There is no way to escape it, those who try eventually die because they don't fit.

In war, you have to choose a side, or perish because you can't be trusted.

There are some Autbots, few but they exist, that might have fit better with the Decepticons.

And there are several Decepticons who would have been better as Autobots.

But there's no way to escape once you've been caught on one side of the web, You're stuck. Until either you gain enough courage to switch sides, further tangling the web, or they die, erasing part of the web.

There are no winners in War, especially when the conflict streches to the point where few remember the time when there was peace, when the mech you were facing down had once helped you carry the way too many datapads you had for class, or had been your best friend and it still leaves you reeling from the loss of the promise of 'Forever'.

War is a grey tangled web, where no one wins, they just survive long enough to mourn the fallen, on both sides.

**Yeah, I know, 'What the hell is wrong with you?! Why aren't you working on your chapter stories?!', Well, writer's block is a curse of mine, not to mention a fertile imagination, so when I get stuck on a story, I wind up coming up with another, then another, until I'm over run by plot bunnies. The damn things won't leave me in peace. So, When one strikes, I have to jot down the basic plot (it stays stuck in my head otherwise), then I can move on. So these are gonna be drabbles, generally based of other stories of mine not posted (but will be once I finish the two ones I started!) They're gonna cover all the universe's, from G1 to Animated. So enjoy, cause onse I get a few of these out of my head, we're in the clear for me to work on my other stories!!**


	2. Command

At one point, the war stopped being revolutionaries against those defending the old ways. Some people even forgot that that was how the war had started.

Optimus Prime was not one of those. The memory of the first time he'd ever spoken to Megatron was etched into his processor to the point he constantly relived that memory every time he recharged. How the war had started and how he'd been pulled in, he couldn't forget so easily.

Watching his Autobots joke aroung with each other, he can see Mirage scowling slightly as Brawn makes one crude joke after the other, the scowls actually being attempts to not smile and laugh at the jokes. The Ark's crew was motely, but if it hadn't been for the war, he'd have never have met any of them. And each one had become so precious and dear to him, he'd die to keep them safe. When you lost something, you always gained something of equal value, even if you couldn't see it at the time.

He'd lost friends and family, but he gained even more friends, most worming their ways into his spark to the point he'd have to say he had a bigger family than the one he'd lost. He would protect them with his life, and the thought of losing one hurt. Though he can't remember when the war stopped being fought so they could return to the golden age, He knew that as long as he kept each bot on his team together and alive, the future of Cybertron could be a flourishing place.

Nothing could go back to how it was, The great Optimus prime couldn't go back to his origns and fade, but things could go forward, He just had to push on . . . and hope that he could defeat Megatron.

Megatron's views were not as optimistic. He remembered his original goal, how could he not? But it had never been like what he faced now. He'd started this war because he'd thought the old system, the fools on the council, were unable to take care of the (to them) lowlier types of cybertronian, who were left scrounging while there was a surplus that the council held. But it was one of those things where you saw something on the other side of the river, and you're attempt to go straight at it was sent astray as the current, which was faster than it looked originally, pulled.

He had tried to grasp something above his reach, and had made a mistake. He knew that he was damaging Cybertron by prolonging the war, he knew that he couldn't trust many of his allies, but a part of him seemed to fixate on the fact that he had to see the endeavor through, that he had to beat Prime, not cause he was the opposite faction's leader, but because if he killed Prime, he could stop the war. Megatron was no diplomat, a master battle tacticain, a warrior born and bred, there was no other way for him to get his point across. He could manipulate, trick and inspire admiration (at one point, now he only inspired fear), but that was all.

He'd traded his old life for this one, and yet he couldn't, for the life of himself, figure out why he could only long for the old. He'd traded rough and tumble friends he could count on for mechs who would kill him to take over . . . Megatron was no fool, he had to know the war wasn't getting better, or that neither would survive.

The stakes had gone to the point where only one commander could live, and both knew it, though they wouldn't admit it.


	3. CMO

He had to wonder, sometimes, if someone had been trying to make his life some form of the pit. Really, it would make sense. Because that definetly would explain why the twins existed in the first place.

"What in the name of Primus did you do to yourselves this time?!" Ratchetwas staring at Sideswipe who was covered in somesort of stcky solution, and Sunstreaker, who's arm had gotten fused to his brother's and was covered in something green and it stunk. That was ignoring the dents and scrapes on both of them.

"Talk to him, it was his idea!" Sunstreaker was not to happy about the damage done to his paint job.

"Liar!" Sideswipe growled back. Within a few minutes, the two were arguing.

"You Ratchet, fix them?" Swoop tilted his head as Ratchet turned back to the slightly dented Dinobot.

"Oh, I'll fix 'em, alright. I'll fix them to the rafters." Ratchet fixed the dinobot. "Quiet down!" Wrenches and welders went flying at the twins. Swoop watched in fascination as Ratchet stopped the two from tearing each other apart.

"Me Swoop want to be like him Ratchet." A wrench hit Sideswipe again, as he protested his innocence.

Prowl and Red Alert glanced in the med bay doors.

"Maybe we should've held off on getting revenge, Until after their arms were unfused. Ratchet gets just as annoyed as we do." Prowl glanced at Red Alert, who shook his head.

"This way we don't deal with them for a bit. Besides, they're the ones who set up the prank. Not our fault they didn't remember it."

"True." The two incharge of the security of the ark turned and walked away. Leaving the twins to Ratchet.

**Yeah . . . insanity on the ark, the only place where bots can be hurt just as much as fixed by wrenches. I'll have some better ones soon.**


	4. A bleak future, a black knight

**A bleak Future, A black knight**

**Set in alternate G1**

The mech was primarily black, a red lighting bolt crossing his chest as smaller lightning bolts crisscrossed his body. Light glinted off his red visor as he looked up, the bottom left of his face up to just below his visor melted and raised in some places, eerily smooth in others. He had once been a handsome mech, but now . . .

"Designation requested." Soundwave wasn't intimidated as the mech stood, revealing the guns attached to his arms.

"Why?" The voice growled out, with a slight hiss of static.

"Infiltrator needed. Designation."

"Fallout." The mech tilted his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Megatron: Unfit to lead. Request: Allow me to help rebuild a mutual ally." Soundwave heard Ravages growl as the mech stepped forward. "Ravage: Cease."

"Fallout, what's- oh." A lavender femme Seeker came from another door. "Trouble?"

"No Windfall . . . a job offer." Fallout smiled. It looked more like a grimace of pain. "The war isn't over yet, Megatron hasn't won by a long shot."

"So, the autobots have a chance of returing- or being freed?" Windfall smirked, "Count me in."

"Optimus Prime's fate: unknown. Allies to our cause: Constructicons, Cassetticons, Thundercracker, and former Autobot Sunstreaker."

"How'd he become a 'Con anyway?"

"Brother: imprisoned by Megatron. Loyal as long as Meagtron has his Brother's life in his clutches."

"And Skywarp and Starscream are potentially killed by Megatron's cannon. Thundercracker will need two new trinemates." Windfall nodded, then gestured for a primarily red seeker to step forward. "Meet Jetstorm. He can't talk, doesn't have a vocalize since it got destroyed."

"What happened to the other autobots that didn't disappear or escape?" Fallout handed over an Energon cube.

"Forced to join Decepticons were Mirage and Sunstreaker. Slaves: Bluestreak, Brawn, Bumblebee, Inferno, Grapple and Gears. Disapeared on Earth: Elita-One, Wheeljack and Dinobots, potential others unknown. Imprisoned: Sideswipe and Tracks."

"Tracks?" Fallout frowned.

"Attempted to save Mirage from Megatron's wrath. Most Other Autobots: Offlined." Soundwave watched Fallout's expression. The mech had a reputation of being a berserker, willing to kill for pleasure. But Soundwave had dug deeper into his back ground- into his head. He'd found out that at one point, Fallout had been an Autobot. One he didn't recognize, but an Autobot none the less. One who was willing to do anything to get to Megatron.

Even sell his spark to the highest bidder. Soundwave glanced at his remaining cassettes. They had lost Frenzy and Buzzsaw- though Soundwave didn't believe Frenzy was truly gone. He could still feel the mech through his bond. It was strained, and someone else's spark was protecting him. Fallout and his two flier companions glanced at each other.

"Offer: Adopt you into my creations."

"Whoa! You can't replace Frenzy or Buzzsaw with him!" Rumble looked up. "Is that even possible?"

"My creators are offlined."

"But you aren't much older than cassettes, or Autobot Bumblebee." Soundwave looked at the mech. "Will help."

"How much do you know?"

"Only that you were an autobot, one no one really knows."

"If it helps destroy Megatron, I'll do it." Fallout glanced at his cube. "I have no honor left."

**Story idea. Putting it here so it will leave me alone. Might add a few other oneshots going with this story later. **


	5. Loyalties

**Loyalties**

If there was one quality Thundercracker had, unlike all the other decepticons who had agendas and ambition, it was Loyalty. He was loyal to trinemates, could be counted on to pull others out of trouble, and to obey reasonable orders.

At least, that's how he started out. Like so many in the war, the very beginning of it meant nothing in the long run.

Not very many bots know that the three seekers were originally very diversified. Especially when the war stared and everyone started to choose sides. Skywarp chose the decepticons from the get-go, having been to many rallies. Thundercracker wanted nothng to do with the war, and was actually a neutral for a while, before the decepticons forced him to join or be killed. It was his only option as there were no autobots around.

What would surprise most though, would be the fact that Starscream had originally chosen the autobots, long before the war was defined and the elite of both sides were chosen. It was very brief, and lasted until Megatron had captured him, having had soundwave search for a bot with his talents. Starscream had resisted recruitment, and a mech that had been a scientist and medic tried to reprogram him. Tried being the operative word.

Reprograming a bot takes more resources than it's worth, if it's done right. But most bots wind up with a quirk or personality flaw that never quite makes sense to anyone. The stronger a bot's original personality, the more likely for a overwheliming glitch. And if the bot already glitches, the odds of their sanity improving are slim to none.

Starscream was highly intelligent, with a logic processor rivaled only by three other mechs. When the bot tried to do a superficial patch, the result was Starscream glitched, memories, false and real, confusing his logic circuits. The only thing he held onto was his anger at Megatron, with conflicted with the patch that demanded loyalty to said leader. After several million years, the damage was permanent. A skilled medic might have been able to save him after that, but only if they could find the mistake. Skyfire's revival on earth helped him, for a brief moment, stabilize, and slow the virus that was slowly driving him insane.

Thundercracker was well aware of both his Trinemate's pasts, and very slowly he was wishing he could grab starscream and get him to the autobot medic. But the fool wouldn't go with out a fight, that's how bad the glitch was.

As loyal as Thundercracker was, there were certain advantages of having a neutral's programming, seeing both sides of an issue for one. And very quickly, his objective view was proving he was on the wrong side.

But he couldn't escape, and he could already see the disaster waiting for the seeker trine if the war didn't end soon.

**This is actually a prequel to the previous chapter, now that I think about it. Oh well. this threads been bugging me for a while. helps to get it off my computer.**


	6. Web of Hope

**Web of hope**

Thundercracker absently glared at the annoying lavender femme. Windfall just cheekily smiled, clearly making up for the silence of Jetstorm. He didn't want a Trine again. It had been hell the first time.

"C'mon, You can't stay chained forever." Windfall sidled up to his side. "You can't lie to your spark forever, either."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because unlike you, I know something you don't." Windfall smirked, dropping her voice a bit. "Optimus Prime lives." He flinched, looking up at her. "The autobots can still win . . . we can help."

" . . ." He glanced at the yellow youngling he had taken in, who was sitting curled in a corner, trying to stay out of sight. The former autobot scout lifted his head to look at him, and somehow, Thundercracker found his descion already made. "I'm in."

"Good." The seeker elite had made their descion. One corner of the plan was set.

Soundwave glanced at Fallout, watching dispassionately as he destroyed another practice drone. Finally the red and black mech walked over, a scowl on his slightly warped faceplates.

"Thundercracker, secured." Fallout nodded, then glanced over at a newcomer to Iacon. "Ally, Barricade." Soundwave was aware of a flicker of pain in the other mech's spark. Barricade walked over, and nodded his head. The information and infiltration had made their descsion, and another corner was set.

Hook glanced at the barely online forms of two of his brothers. Scavenger came up behind him.

"Long Haul and Mixmaster will make it. We can set this right."

" . . . Soundwave has requested our assistance." Hook cycled air to make a human sigh. "I've said yes."

"This wasn't the glory of Cybertron I wanted . . ." The builders banded together, and formed another corner.

Sunstreaker glanced at a tower in the far corner of the fortess. Sideswipe was there, he knew. He glanced at the hideous purple mark marring his paintjob, before returning to his own 'job'. He barely acknowledge the invisible hand that rested on his arm before pulling away. Mirage glanced at the tower as well as he walked away from Sunstreaker. He had comrades still there, comrades that he owed his life to. Friends that he'd do anything for.

Even become a robo lapdog for Megatron. He absently glared at Doubledealer as the decepticon spy passed.

The captives were the fourth cornor of the square, yet the only ones that weren't aware of what was happening.

Megatron was unaware of the web that was closing around him, or that the young warrior mech that he had taken a liking to was an autobot who was willing to break all the rules, just to see him die.

Doubledealer knew that something wasn't right with the mech Soundwave had brought in, aware that somehow, he'd met the mech before. But every time Fallout looked at him, a part of him quailed at the thought of approaching. Because he had seen enough warriors like his kind to last a lifetime. The kind that had nothing left to lose, that had seen betrayal enough times to not trust someone's word face value, that functioned with only one purpose.

He just wished he knew what Fallout's purpose was. Because unlike the autobots he had tricked, Hot Rod, Springer, Arcee, and the others in that little group, Fallout wouldn't fall for any buddy-buddy tricks. A faint flicker of guilt crossed his CPU at the thought of Hot Rod and Arcee. Those two had been easy to con, but they had also tricked him into enjoying being an autobot. Those two were probably the only ones that he was glad were dead. Because seeing their accusing optics would definetly cause him to re-question his decision . . . not that the accusations from the slaves were helping. Unknowingly, he had been drawn into the web . . . but whether he would help or destroy it remained to be seen.

On earth, Grimlock glared at the stars. Optimus Prime's disappearance was bad enough, but the fact that no one was looking for him was worse. He ignored the team that came to stand beside him. They couldn't build a shuttle, and earth's technology was still too far off to get them back to cybertron. All they could do now, is listen to Soundwave's occasional reports, and hope that the other autobots were all right.

And hidden on one of Cybertron's moons, a band of autobots prepared a shuttle, waiting for the day they would be needed.

**Tie in to other two . . . I'm going to make it into a story, soon. I'll move on from this with the next chapter. **


	7. An Epilogue of sorts

**Short story, made from a few ideas that failed in my Armada fic, that I will someday finish, I just lost the plot bunny too it under all of it's offspring.**

Ten years could be a marvelous change. Susan 'Spitfire' Lyndh reflected as she monitored the asteroid base. Peace Between the Decepticons and Autobots, A doctorate for herself, when she actually applied herself to school . . . oh, and an occasional boyfriend.

"Anything out there, Big guy?" She called out to Tidal Wave as he entered the base. The two had become friends, of sorts, Wheeljack and Sideswipe having gone somewhere else in another solarsystem to take care of business. Some of the other techs called the pair of Tidal Wave and Susan 'the brawn and the brain'.

"Negative." That's when all hell broke loose. Alarms went off as metal creatures attacked.

"Where did they come from?" She ignored the cires of pain from a few of her collegeaus, and rushed to a hangar, Tidal wave shortened the run by picking her up. In the hangar was a black, slightly bulky mech. Susan jumped up to a hatch. "See you out there big guy!" Tidal wave barely acknowldeged her. Once in the suit, Susan curled into a ball, it was a tight fit, but as she closed her eyes, and uplinked her mind to the machine, the sense of claustrophobia vanished.

The 'Mech suit' as Carlos called it, was rather simple in design. Made of cybertronian alloys and spare parts, it didn't have a vocalizer, so all her communication was in databursts, and it didn't have optics, due to how delicate they where. Red Alert and Starscream had both pressed her to choose them, but as it was just for fighting, they eventually agreed that they didn't need her to see, just use the sensors. There was a black visor over the eyes, giving the impression that the mech was blindfolded. It could transform into a car with wings, (Influenced by another Autobot named Tracks, though they would never tell him that.) but that feature had gone untested, with susan's concern of it taking too much energy, and a potential being even more uncomfortable.

The weapons system worked fine. Which was what she was using to blast the creatures. A ping sounded in her mind, a databurst from Tidal wave.

:Critical hit, need help.: That started a few minutes worth of a nightmare. Susan's weapons were running out of energy, and She could sense the creatures getting near Tidal Wave. Her powers could recharge weapons, and that's exactly what she did.

:Hang on!: She pushed her self to the limit and a little bit beyond, blasting the creatures about to touch Tidal Wave. Then her sense of the machine suddenly disappeared, and she faded into unconsciousness.

"She's dead?" Optimus watched as Red Alert carefully extracted the small form of Susan.

"She must've given it her all when Tidal Wave went down. She used too much energy, and that last blast . . ." Red Alert shook his head. "She didn't stand a chance, She pushed too hard."

" . . . Put the suit in storage and we'll get Alexis to help with the burial." Optimus gently took her in his hands. Red Alert absently fixed the panels inside the suit, a force of habit rather than any belief that it would help anything.

It was dark. That was the first thought that filtered through her mind. She couldn't see. Silently, she tried to focus. Gradually, she reconnected to a familiar computer. _I'm still in the suit, must not have been out for long_. She paused as she realized she couldn't move. The suit was strapped to a table. _What?_ She couldn't find the release hatch, couldn't pull her mind out of the suits focus. _Damn._

:Red Alert, can you hear me?: If there was any mech that could help her out, it was Red.

The Autobot froze as he received a data burst from Spitfire's suit. There was no way-

:Red, I'm stuck in the suit, I can't get out, there's an error or something.: He paused a moment longer. :Red, Help me!:

:Susan?:

:Red, please, I'm stuck, I can't pull back to my body . . .:

:Stay there, don't move, I'll be there soon.: Red Alert took a deep breath, and sent a quick burst to Starscream and Optimus.

"What's going on Red?" Starscream entered the room just behind Optimus. The robot on the table moved it's head. "What the Primus?"

"Susan, can you hear me? Send only to Optimus, Starscream and myself for right now."

:Fine. What the hell's happening Red? Where's T.W.? Did he make it out alright?:

"He was captured, Susan. You died."

:What?!:

"It's true, It's why you can't regain your human body. It's no longer in the cavity. I need to run some scans . . ."

:If this is a Cybertronian form of a joke, I'm not amused.: Susan burst.

"Susan, you once told me that Human ghosts leave electromagnetic pulses, right? The stronger the ghost, the more detectable the electromagnetic field, correct?"

:Yes.: A slight hesitation. Starscream smirked as he listened.

"And you yourself had a strong electromagnetic field, because of your technopathy and your creation of a spark for Midnight, remember?"

:Yes?: Now there was a mix of curiosity.

"Then your body did physically die, but because you gave a huge surge of your own energy to the suit, you bonded to it. I'm getting pulses from the chamber you were in, consistent with not only a spark, but also a human ghost."

:So I'm haunting the suit?: Starscream glanced at Red Alert, trying to figure out if he was insane.

"In a sense. You created a small spark for yourself, but since you died during the process, it became premature. It's not enough to power the suit like a normal spark, hence the limited movement. You're operating at twenty percent power."

"Holy Primus . . . now what?"

"There are ways to strengthen a weak spark, which I'd prefer to the idea of transferring. We don't know much right now. She might never be fully operational."

:Great, I'm potentially a ghost, Stuck in a large combat suit, and I'm probably going to be weak forever.: Susan stopped moving. :I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed.:

"Yes, that sounds like our Spitfire."

"How are we going to explain this?"

"Spitfire was a neutral that got caught in the attack and was critically injured. We transeferred the spark to Dr. Lyndh's creation. Only a few humans know Dr. Lyndh was once called that, so it will be safe enough." Optimus answered with no hesitation.

"Then let's get the rodeo started."

:I wish I had installed vocal processors and optics in this thing now.: Susan could hear Starscream laugh. He'd been the one who kept pushing for it. :I want to know what's happening, or I'll find a way to be a bad patient.:

"Don't worry, you'll get an update once a day."

Red Alert basically installed an IV drip, but with electricity instead of liquid. It was supposed to send a shock and help power up the quasi-spark that kept her attached to the machine. Since the suit ran on energon, he did only a slight recogfiguring to make it easier for her to get it.

:This is boring.: Demolisher's lip components twitched as the head turned towards him. The black visor firmly in place. :Demolisher . . . I've been thinking . . . about The Fight.: 'The Fight' was code for the moment she gave the surge to try and hel Tidal Wave and bonded to the machine.

"What about it?"

:Humans believe ghosts are people that had unfinished business, something they had to do before they moved on. Maybe the reason I stayed, was because Tidal Wave was taken, and I feel like I have to get him back.:

"No offense little one, but I hope you don't move on when we get him back." Demolisher kept an eye on the door. "He seems to have joined our attackers, we're working to protect the cities, but we might be attacked soon." He watched as the faceplates turned away from him. "Red Alert says your spark is stabilizing. You may be able to move around for a bit soon."

:I'm not sure I want too . . . that new guy, Ironhide.: She'd heard bits and pieces, but there were moments when she couldn't logically or coherently follow a conversation.

"You mean the kid, he's alright. He and Kicker are regular pals . . . if they could stop fighting like Cyclonus and Starscream."

:Kicker . . . how'd he take the news?:

"That you're a metal head? Not too badly, considering. How'd you get him to listen anyway?"

:Similar gifts.: Conversation was cut short with the alarm sounding. :Come back safe.:

She spent most of her time in and out of recharge, Midnight being her constant companion. Alexis occasionally stopped by, keeping her updated. Then there were time periods where she couldn't talk to anyone other than Midnight. Slowly, she got news of Megatron's return to the living- seemed you couldn't keep any cybertronian leader down for long- and some news of a new seeker/assassin named Nightscream that joined up with Megatron. Details were pretty sketchy as then tended to come after battles where everyone was beaten up and memory chips jogged loose.

Then one day Red Alert, a slightly damaged Demolisher and Scavenger came to the med bay.

:What's happening?: She missed being able to see. Then she'd be able to check on her friends.

"We've got a way to fix you . . . Permanetly into being a transformer."

:How?: She let Demolisher pick her up. Midnight also chirped.

"Well, you're not going to like it, but," Scavenger told her.

:I don't care anymore, I just want out of the medbay.: She sensed his nod.

Megatron had rebuilt Tidal Wave and Cyclonus into two different Mechs. The use of Unicron's body that Alpha Q had might be able to do the same. It could also strengthen Cybertronian sparks, as seen with the ghostly Nightscream.

The next time she fully woke up, she was in a chamber, with the Decepticons and Autobots. She slowly onlined all her systems, more systems appeared than she originally had, so it took a few moments. Then she got up, almost laughing when she realized that her visor was now retractable. Removing it, she onlined her optics.

"They're red." Ironhide spoke up. "You couldn't pick gold or orange?"

"They look good on her." Demolisher defended. This time she did laugh. It sounded like a slightly mechanical version of her own voice. (Later she learned they had played a recording so Alpha Q could calibrate her vocalizer)

"We've got Megatron in control of Unicron, and you're arguing my optic color?" She tilted her head. A click got her attention, and she stared at a small blue opticed youngling with a black paint job and some navy blue tints. "Midnight?"

"Sorry we didn't get your input, but . . . Highwire said we should do it." Kicker spoke up. She glanced at him and his girlfriend, before picking up a happily clicking Midnight.

"I don't mind. Just going to make fighting a little difficult." She sighed. "I can't rush in, now, can I?"

"No . . . need a mirror to see yourself?"

"Please." Her body was now more streamlined, more in regard to the 'femme' style of cybertronians, she still had all her weapons systems, and she could still transform into the ground vehicle with wings, (Influenced by the Autobot Tracks, though no one was going to tell him that) but had a feeling she was a little smaller and better looking than before. The wings were still visible when she turned into her mechinoid form, as there was nowhere else for the two panels to go, giving her the look of a real flier. Her helm was black and looked like short hair that was swept back to frame her face. It also looked a bit like a widow's peak in the front.

"You're going to be turning some heads." Demolisher chuckled. "Not many cybertronians with that design left."

"I can get a new paintjob eventually, right?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, Just wanted to know if I could change it up later."

"Yes, you can. And if you all can stop staring at Spitfire . . ." Optimus was clearly amused. "We can start with what our strategy should be."

It was a simple sounding idea. But Optimus, as always, insisted that they try to negotiate with Megatron one last time.

"And we're expecting them not to shoot us, why?" Spitfire absently checked her gun as they waited on an out of the way moon.

"We're not. We're just trying to make sure Optimus and Starscream don't get killed." Demolisher rumbled. "I'd recommend getting Decepticon insignias."

"Gee, Bias much?" Hot Shot piped up. "I vote Autobot."

"And you're not?"

"I think the red Autobot symbol would look better with her optics." Starscream smirked at the stares. "Of course, we could change the decpticon symbol to be painted Red for her instead."

"You guys are having way too much fun arguing over me. Why?"

"Nice design, sleek body in both alt and bi-pedial mode, you're pretty much eyecandy to them, Spitfire." Jetfire looked at her. "Heck, that's how the 'Femme' style started. But when the war broke out, that particular style couldn't always adapt to weapons systems." Scorpinok nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention most decepticons find any femme with the ability to shot a gun and fight as even more attractive." Starscream's smirk widened.

"Want to test my aim?" Spitfire held up her gun. "You all keep arguing over my paintjob, I'll knock you all into the middle of the next millennium." She knew that they didn't have a sex drive, their youglings were generally from Vector Sigma, and those that weren't were results of an adult transferring spark energy to a protoform (which she had done unknowingly to Midnight, sometimes that was dangerous and two or more adults contributed energy to the protoform to stabilize the new spark and cut down on the energy needed from each adult). But that didn't mean they wouldn't enjoy having a 'bond mate', whatever that was. She needed to get more information from Red, when this was all over.

"Heads up." They all straightened, as Megatron landed.

Everything happened quickly after that.

A few months later:

"I can't wait to see Susan again!" Sideswipe grinned as he and Wheeljack got on the warp pad. "I wonder how she looks now?"

"Probably older . . . organics have such short lifespans." Wheeljack said nothing more as they warped to earth. "Looks like everything is still standing . . . oh." Two femmes were walking past. "I thought that style got eradicated?"

"Could be making a comeback. Hey, Hotshot!" Sideswipe waved the yellow mech over.

"Prime and Starscream want to see you two."

"Aw, can't I see Susan first?" Sideswipe caught Hot Shot's sudden stiffening. "HotShot? Did something happen to her?"

"They'll explain." It took a few moments, but they entered the shared office of Starscream and Optimus Prime. Both were surprised to see Optimus playing with a youngling. The youngling happily clicked as he built a tower. Starscream was clearly not working either.

"Uh, Prime?"

"Wheeljack, Sideswipe, sit down." Prime got up, and Starscream took over playing with the youngling.

"Hey, did something happen to Susan?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hotshot froze up when I asked."

"What do you know, he does have a logic processor." Starscream muttered.

"Yes, something did happen . . . you're aware of the attacks and Megatron's temporary revival?"

"Yessir." Wheeljack nodded.

"In the first attack, Tidal Wave was captured. He and Dr. Lyndh, who was in a battle suit roughly the same size as medium height transformer, were battle partners."

"She died, didn't she?" Sideswipe looked stricken.

"Temporarily, yes. In her final moments, she pushed most of her energy into the suit. As a result, she created a spark for herself, though her human body died in the process." He glanced at Starscream, "through a combination of the matrix and Unicron's head, which we used, we were able to strengthen her spark and upgrade her new body."

"Can we see her?" Sideswipe looked anxious.

"Of course. She should be in the rec room by now." Prime scooped up the youngling. "Oh, and as she was upgraded to a fully alive transformer, we also upgraded Midnight to a youngling protoform." The walk to the large recreation room was quicker than either of the younger mechs wanted. Three femme styled cybertronians were talking. One was a gray green color, and another was blue, the third was painted black with red flames.

"Spitfire." The one with flames turned to look at Prime, and smiled. She had two insignia's on her wings, but both were painted red.

"Get tired of watching him?" She got up and took Midnight.

"Hardly, but it does cut into my work." She glanced over his shoulder, a little surprised. "Wheeljack and Sideswipe were asking about you, I told them the story. Both of them."

"Glad to see us?" She smiled and hugged Sideswipe.

"You bet. Have fun in the middle of nowhere?"

"Spitfire, shouldn't you introduce us?" The gray-green femme smiled.

"Right, these are my friends, Moonracer and Chromia." She smiled. "And these two lugnuts are Wheeljack and Sideswipe."

"Pleasure to meet you." Moonracer smiled at Wheeljack.

"Likewise, I'm sure . . ." Wheeljack smiled back.

**I couldn't remember if G1 Wheeljack went with Moonracer or not . . . **

**Yes, this is a story of an oc becoming a transformer, and a female one at that, but I really don't care. She never truly fit back into normal human society, and I based her technopathy off of Circuit Breaker, in the Transformer Classic comics, and the whole gaining some attachment to the body from the G1 episode, Autobot Spike. So she is based in some form of canon!!**

**I will finish her story at somepoint, so consider this the epilogue of sorts, yeah, slight spoilers but who really cares? **

**Starscream's survival . . . I like Armada Starscream, so he's alive in this fic. Might be changed later on.**

**Who is Nightscream? According to various sources, and some reviews, the supposed 'Starscream' in Energon was actually named 'Nightscream' in the Japanese version. He was supposed to be a completely different mech.**

**I got the idea that the femme style was more looks than function from half a dozen other stories where it has one of the main characters as a femme who was rebuilt due to some problems with their original body. Please, read and review!**


End file.
